


Little Bird

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Genji Shimada, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Young Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: On a trip to Hanamura with Reyes, Jesse met his little bird, whose feet are tied. He knew he loved him; he knew he had to leave him.





	Little Bird

0  
他的恋人是一只脚踝被拴住的小鸟。

1  
虽然莱耶斯警告过他不要四处乱跑，无所事事的他还是在岛田城里游荡着，试图寻找一个可以抽烟的隐蔽角落。他的长官在和岛田家主谈话——他不太喜欢那个老头看他的眼神。他看中了墙根下的一棵樱花树。掏出打火机的那一刻，他的后颈突然被一只手攫住。未等他作出反应，他被猛地向前推搡，他的鼻梁紧紧地抵住眼前的樱花树干。粗糙的树皮蹭着他的皮肤。  
“你是什么人？为什么会在这里？”他听到身后的一个声音威严地问道，如果忽略他吐字清晰的日式英语的话。  
他扔掉右手的打火机，举起双手：“放轻松，我是和莱耶斯他们一起的。”他觉得自己闻到了一股好闻的味道。一时间他描述不清，但那让他想起初春即将解冻的湖面，将融的冰块散发出冷冽而蓬勃的气息。  
“莱耶斯？”身后人的语调上扬，杰西觉得他不会超过十六岁，“你是暗影守望的特工？”  
他尽力地作出了一个耸肩的姿势：“算是吧。所以可以把我放开了吗？”  
握住他后颈的手松开了。他嘟囔了一声，揉着被掐痛的皮肤转过了身，看到一个长发的少年正抱着胳膊对他怒目而视。他比杰西矮了半个头，杰西可以看到他的发顶。  
“嗨，抱歉，我不是故意——”  
“不要在这里闲逛。”少年皱着眉头打断了他。那股味道更加浓郁了。杰西发现他很喜欢。他不介意再离它近一些。  
“我知道，我很——”  
眼前的少年倨傲地扬起头，转过身悄无声息地绕过一个拐角，消失在了杰西的眼前。  
眼角的余光让他发现了被自己扔在樱花树下的打火机。他把它捡起来塞进口袋里，依然对刚才发生的事情有些头晕目眩。他的大脑似乎记住了那股气息——他刚刚几乎被一个omega揍了一顿。

莱耶斯看到他时只是抬了抬眉毛，似乎知道他刚刚一定犯了什么事，只是眼下懒得与他计较。岛田家主站起身，示意不远处正在走向他们的两人加快脚步。杰西注意到有个人的头发是绿色的。  
“这是犬子岛田半藏和源氏。”岛田家主介绍道。  
杰西看向半藏的眼睛，几乎要被深不见底的黑色吞没。他想完全彻底地陷进去，想与漂亮的岛田少主拥有彼此。

2  
事情的复杂程度超出了莱耶斯的预期。他们似乎得在这里多待上些时日。本就没什么事的杰西更加百无聊赖，直到有一天源氏邀请他去训练场。他和这位一头绿毛的omega很是聊得来，可能是两人最爱的大麻都是臭鼬恋人的缘故——当然，源氏告诉他自己的哥哥也在。  
他在训练场看到了半藏。他穿着训练服，正在擦拭自己的弓。杰西看到他一边的手腕上隐隐露出一段纹身。  
“嗨，”他对注意到他的半藏点了点头，走到他的身边，“真是把漂亮的弓。”  
半藏没有看他，从箭筒里拿出一支箭搭在了弓弦上。杰西观察着他瞄准时轻轻颤动的睫毛，他的长发从两侧垂下，在身后被低低地挽起，两个耳尖从发丛中探出来。他有些贪婪地呼吸着半藏身边的空气。  
“呃……”杰西自顾自地说了下去，“我给你带了一朵花。希望你能喜欢。”他把手里的白色桔梗花插进半藏的箭筒里。莱耶斯看到他摘花时告诉他没有哪个可怜的姑娘现在还吃这一套，但杰西无论如何还是这么做了。  
正中靶心后的半藏朝他转过头，看了他一眼。“谢谢你，杰西。”在杰西坚持不懈的纠正下他终于开始叫他的名而不是姓——他急于拉近他们之间的关系。  
“我听说，”他试图找个话题，“日本的忍者都精于武功，是真的吗？”  
刚把另一支箭搭上弓弦的少主回过了头。“你可以试试看。”  
如果他是有意为之，那他就一定是在调情。

大汗淋漓的两人在竹席上扭作一团，杰西又被咚地一声按在地上。  
他身上的人和他喘得一样厉害，汗水顺着他的发丝滴落在杰西背心的布料上。他从杰西身上撑起身来，心情颇好地笑了笑，然后向杰西伸出一只手。  
或许是有人没把握好力度，又或许是有人别有用心，杰西站起来的那一刻猛地向前一倒，半藏几乎撞进他的怀里。  
那一瞬间他的鼻腔被半藏的气息填满。他不顾一切地想要得到眼前的人，用自己的味道去同化他，最终两人会融为一体，成为密不可分的整体。  
离他胸膛还有两英寸的人猛地涨红了脸，就连从发丛间露出的耳尖都变得通红。他似乎感受到了alpha的气息与欲望，自己的信息素也被陡然释放。他猛地掉转过身，匆匆离开了训练场。  
杰西抹了把脸上的汗水，看着脚步飞快的少主。他们还有很多时间，毕竟他们都才刚到可以结婚的年纪。他的小鸟会来到他的身边。  
他们真的还有很多时间吗？

3  
“……所以我在十四岁的时候离家出走了，就是这样。”  
半藏有些难以置信地看着他。“可是你的父亲还欠着债。”  
“好吧，可那是他自己的问题，和我没有关系。”半藏现在已不会在他身边刻意收敛自己的信息素。他们两人的气息在空气中懒懒地交缠着，岛田城最高处的风景让杰西十分惬意。他无数次地想伸手揽住半藏的肩膀，可伸出的手总是会回到自己的头发上。  
“那是你们家族的事，为什么和你没有关系？”  
杰西笑了。“我们可没有家族。不是每个人都会有像你一样的一大家子人的，甜心。”半藏对这个称呼眯了眯眼睛。  
“可他是你的父亲……”  
“所以呢？”  
“你真是没有责任心。”半藏指责道。  
“等等，宝贝，责任心并不意味着——”  
半藏的信息素没有刚才那么好闻了。他在生气。杰西急得想用无数个吻抚平他眉间的褶皱。  
“听着甜心，我不想和你吵架，一点儿也不想——”  
“我不在和你吵架。”  
他们陷入了沉默。晴空下传来清脆的鸟鸣声。  
“半藏，你有没有想过，”杰西低声说道，“还会有其他的办法？”  
他不该往下说了。他不知道为什么这场对话会被引向这个危险的方向。他注意到了小鸟脚上的绳索。  
半藏从瓦片上跳了下去，留下杰西一个人坐在楼顶。他的小鸟飞走了。

4  
“我把御守丢你房间里了。”半藏拉开杰西的房门说道。  
杰西假装从书页中抬起头——他甚至都不知道书名，微笑着看着半藏走到他的身边坐下。他依然记得那天半藏的耳后根泛着淡红色，若无其事地与自己说着话的样子。少主刻意而假装无心地松开腰上的扣子，让它掉在房间的地板上。  
他们坐在阳台的榻榻米上，一同看着从天空落下的细密的雨。杰西给半藏倒了一杯茶，这是他最近习得的礼仪。他们的信息素交织在一起——半藏说他闻起来像被太阳晒过的皮革，杰西不知道这能不能算得上一个夸奖。  
没有人说话。杰西觉得只要他们能待在一起自己就很高兴。他开始设想未来的日子，他和半藏可以有无数个坐在一起的下午，而窗外不一定是细雨中的樱花林，还可以是直布罗陀的海滩或是新墨西哥的仙人掌——他想带半藏回他的老家看看。等他回过神来时，他发现空气中充斥着自己的信息素——他的占有欲在幻想中被尽情地释放。他不知道半藏有没有感觉到。  
“半藏？”他轻轻转过头，生怕动作太大而惊吓了他的小鸟。  
半藏睡着了——至少看上去是。他微微低垂着头，合着双眼，均匀地呼吸着。  
下一秒，他的头歪向了杰西的肩膀。  
杰西几乎要因为心跳加速而晕过去。半藏柔软的发顶轻轻地挠着他的下巴。他的嘴唇微微张开，因为雨天的潮湿而水泽光润。他的胸膛平稳地起伏着，睫毛不时轻轻颤抖，喷洒着温暖的鼻息。  
他所呼吸的每一口空气都充斥着蓬勃的冰块将融的气息。冰块就要融化了，只要阳光能够再强烈一些。  
他微微侧过头，把脸颊贴在半藏的发顶，轻轻地蹭了蹭。  
他的小鸟回到了他的身边。他希望它再也不会飞走。  
他从裤子口袋里拿出御守，它被他的手捂得十分暖和。他把它放进半藏的手心。  
他屏住呼吸低下了头，一只手伸到半藏的脑后捧住了他的后颈。  
莱耶斯说他们大概还有两周就回去。  
“我爱你。”他悄声说道。  
怀中的人似乎听到了什么，微微皱起眉头，轻轻哼了一声，然后别过头去，把脸埋在杰西的肩膀里。  
“半藏，半藏……”他虔诚地念着他的名字，声音渐渐低下去，最后变成了闷在胸口的一声呜咽。  
If I kiss you, will your mouth read this truth?

5  
如果这些家伙还清醒着的话，他们绝不会近岛田少主的身一步。如果他们没有在寻找晚间不归的源氏时绕进这条小路，他们也不会撞上这群家伙。  
不过这些都是如果。现实的情况是，他们在巷口遇到了这群醉醺醺的年轻人，而他们似乎对一个外国佬alpha和一个看似清瘦柔弱的omega的组合有着很大的意见。杰西已经闻到了他们中的某些人身上散发出的侵略性的信息素。  
他的本能让他愤怒，但他的理智却竭力劝阻他冷静下来。在这里和一群来历不明的混混结下梁子绝不是什么明智的举动，尤其是半藏在他身边的情况下。  
他把半藏护在身后，虽然后者看上去不太情愿。本来停在枪套上的手收了回来。他侧头闪过一个软弱无力的拳头，扭住他的双肩试图把那人摔倒在地，另一拳却不知从何处钻了出来，正中他的鼻梁。他趔趄了一下，感到一股热流顺着他的下巴淌了下去。  
他抹了把脸，准备对付从他右路攻来的醉汉，那人却突然栽倒在地。在朦胧不清的月光中，他隐约看到那人的肩膀上插了一支羽箭。越来越多的人随着痛呼倒在地上。他突然有了什么强烈的预感——  
“竜——”半藏有些颤抖的声音被突然打断。杰西扑过去把他连人带弓地抱住，他背后的箭筒随着惯性摔在了地上。  
“没事了，半藏，没必要——”  
他的肩头传来一阵濡湿。半藏突然的抽泣声在他听来是如此需要他的保护，尽管他刚刚保护了自己。  
“为什么没有必要？”半藏的哭腔闷在他的肩膀上，手指有些脱力地攀附着他，指甲陷入他背部的皮肤，对他呼出潮湿的带着眼泪的空气。  
“他们不可以这么做……他们不可以对你这么做……我要杀了他们所有人……”  
“半藏，你没必要这么——”  
他被猛地推开了。  
“你为什么蠢到了这个地步！”半藏对他不算太大声地喊道。杰西凝视着他的脸上的泪痕，它们在月光下微微地闪烁。  
他又猛地扯过杰西的衣领，把他拉近。他的小鸟紧紧地靠着他。冰块融化了，一股新的气息萦绕在他的鼻腔中。他无法舍弃它。  
他回头看了一眼正在狼狈逃窜的人群。“没事了，没事了半藏……”他抱着他，轻轻地前后来回摇晃着。  
不知过了多久，半藏的抽气声渐渐平缓下来。“我们回去吧？”他试探地问道。  
埋在他肩膀上的脑袋点了点。杰西安抚地拍了拍他的后背，弯下腰拾起散落一地的羽箭。那朵白色的桔梗花掉出了箭筒，干枯的花瓣在月光下似乎一碰就会化为齑粉。

6  
一件好事和一件坏事。从坏事说起，莱耶斯告诉他他们一周之后回去。  
好事，他和半藏一起去了花村的祭典。  
他们牵着手走在灯火通明的街上。少主看到第一次穿着浴衣的杰西时嘴角上扬了几分，而这已足以让他心脏停跳。  
他和半藏一起捞金鱼，一起去射击摊上赢了个漂亮娃娃——半藏把它送给了羡慕地望着他们的小姑娘，一起从戴着假面骑士面具的源氏身边走过，一群孩子蹦蹦跳跳地围着他。他在心中猜想，这一切是不是和他与美国的金发姑娘们在星巴克与电影院度过的下午如出一辙。不，这太老套了，这不是他想要的约会。  
他在心中设想过无数个对半藏坦露心迹的时刻——虽然两人的心迹都已不需多言。那会是酒后带着暧昧的低语，昏暗的灯光中心照不宣的触碰指尖，带着晨露的滚烫而柔软的拥抱，但绝不是现在。绝不是一场萤火虫四处飞舞的夏日祭典。这不是牛仔的风格。  
这一切在半藏咬下那颗苹果糖的那一刻都烟消云散了。  
纤维清脆的断裂声。咀嚼时的轻响。吞咽时上下滚动的喉结。嘴唇上发亮的糖浆。  
他们心照不宣地跑进距离祭典不远的树丛。不，这不是他想要的约会。  
烟花照亮了夜空和半藏微微上扬的脸。不，这不是他想要的约会。  
半藏踮起脚来勾住了他的脖颈。他尝到了糖浆的甜味。这就是他想要的全部。  
Strawberries taste how lips do.

7  
And it’s not complete yet  
Mustn’t get our feet wet  
Cause that leads to regret  
Diving in too soon

8  
汗水。喘息。呻吟。呜咽。一两声尖叫。  
半藏是那么的殷切，那么的迫不及待。他在杰西润滑自己的时候用指甲抓挠着他的胳膊，脚跟踢蹬着杰西的后背，语不成句地说着杰西听不懂的日语。  
他们的信息素完美地在空气中交缠，他们两人都明白这意味着什么。  
他想要永远拥有他的小鸟。  
杰西进入的时候他猛地睁大了眼睛，在杰西的胳膊上留下几道红印。他迫不及待地接纳着杰西——有些太迫不及待，杰西觉得自己有些晕眩。  
他扶着半藏的腰又挺进了几分，或许有些粗暴，他无暇顾及这些。杰西俯下身把脸颊贴着半藏的颈侧，笨拙地磨蹭着对方的下颌和肩窝，让体温在皮肤接触间传导，除此之外他不知道如何传达要把心脏烫伤的感情。一滴温热的泪水落在他的耳后。  
他要离开他的小鸟。  
怀中的人竭力地收紧了身体的每一个部位。他在用每一个细胞挽留着他。杰西的头脑发胀。他已经能感受到那个更加火热缠绵的入口。只要再——还有一点——他就要——他不能——  
他不知道自己是如何颤抖着从半藏身体里退出来的。他和半藏的泪水与汗水，身下人带着哭腔的恳求与哀鸣——他不该拒绝他，可他无法不拒绝他。  
两人同时从喉间呻吟出声。粘稠的液体在过烫的皮肤上有着奇妙的触感，两人抱在一起，气喘吁吁地颤抖着。  
他亲吻着目力所及的半藏的每一处。他随着杰西的每一次亲吻打着颤。河冰将融的气味深深地刻在了他的脑海里。他这辈子都不可能忘记。  
他紧紧地抱住他的小鸟，试图为他无法作出的承诺道歉。他的小鸟已在他怀中安然睡去。月光下，他脸上的泪痕像极了桔梗花瓣上的纹理。

9  
Then I made you cry  
When I left that little bird  
With its broken leg to die

**Author's Note:**

> 求求大家去听Ed Sheeran的Little Bird!


End file.
